


Home

by wintercrystal



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Daddies!Klaine, Drabble, Fluff, Future Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/wintercrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long week, but Blaine's just happy that he can finally spend some time with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this makes you all smile, dears.

Blaine shuffled up the steps leading to the door of his house, balancing a pastry box while he searched through his bag for his keys. It had been a tough day at work. A tough week actually, he had barely spent any time with Kurt or their kids at all, bringing his work home and staying in the study room till late at night. But it was officially Friday, and he was looking forward to spending his Friday night and weekend with his family, work and all his other commitments be damned.

Finally he managed to slot his key and pushed the door open, setting his bag and the pastry box on the table and nudging the door closed with his butt. “I’m home!”

Silence.

That was funny. Usually the twins would be running down the steps to hug him with Kurt trailing after them.

“Eric? Alethea? Kur-”

“Shhh, Papa! We’re here!” Came a hushed whisper from behind the dining table and Blaine rounded the corner to see the two of them huddled into a corner.

“What are you two doing here?” Blaine asked, moving to sit down next to them, talking in the same hushed voice, “and where’s Daddy?”

“Daddy’s-” Eric started, but got interrupted by Kurt’s voice down the hall.

“Roar! The evil monster is hungry!”

“Daddy got taken over by a monster! We’re hiding from him!” Thea whispered, climbing into his lap and hugging him tightly.

“Oh no, what should we do?” Blaine gasped, covering his mouth dramatically.

“Now that we have you, Papa, we can fight him! Then the monster will die and Daddy will come back!” Eric grinned and clapped his hands excitedly. Just then, footsteps could be heard, thumping loudly against their polished floor, “The monster is gonna eat you up! Roar!”

“Actually, I have a better idea,” Blaine whispered his plan to the both of them and the twins nodded seriously. “Okay, Thea, you’re with me. Eric, go, we’ll distract him.”

“HAHA I smell something yummy this way!” His husband’s voice rang loudly and they could see his feet from the space below the dining table.

“You’ll never get us a life!” Thea cried, jumping up and got into a kung fu position, pointing at Kurt. She had to stand on her toes for her to be seen from across the table, and Blaine had to hold back a chuckle, standing up next to her. Eric quickly crawled from behind the table and out of the dining room.

“It’s ‘alive’, dear.”

“Oh. Sorry, Papa.” She nodded solemnly. “You’ll never get us alive!”

“I don’t think so, little girl,” and with that Kurt dashed around the table and lunged for her, but Blaine grabbed her and ducked out of his reach.

“Ah ha! I see that you got yourself a knight to save yourself!” Kurt huffed, “but he’s no match for me!”

“Well actually this knight has something up his sleeve.  _Eric_!”

“Be gone, monster!” Eric let out a battle cry, running into the room with the pastry box held in his small hands.

Blaine saw Kurt’s mask falter and his lips tilt into a smile before he caught himself and let out an anguished cry. “No!”

“Yes.” Eric smiled cheekily, walking closer to him.

“Cheesecake, my one weakness! How did you know!” Kurt wailed, falling to his knees. Then he pointed to Blaine, “this isn’t over!” and then he fell onto his side, laying motionless on the floor.

“Oh no! Papa, how do we wake Daddy up?” Thea asked, shaking Kurt’s body.

“ _True love’s kiss._ ” Kurt whispered to Thea, winking at her before promptly fainting again.

“True love’s kiss, Papa.” She nodded seriously.

“Oh, if I absolutely  _have_ to.” Blaine shrugged, kneeling down next to Kurt and shifting him onto his back. He pressed a kiss on his husband’s lips, feeling him kiss back and snake his arms around his shoulders, yanking him down.

“Ew!” The twins chorused. Blaine felt his husband grin against his lips and pulled back when he finally got his balance.

“My knight in shining armour.” Kurt smiled, leaning his forehead against Blaine’s, “you saved me.”

“Well, I had help.” Blaine shrugged nonchalantly, sitting up and pulling Thea and Eric closer hugging them tightly, “couldn’t have done it without these two.”

“Oh of course-oof,” Kurt had his breath knocked out of him when the two of them barreled towards him, nearly knocking him over.

“We love you, Daddy.” Eric whispered, cuddling closer to him.

“Aw, I love the both of you too. Now, how about we eat that cheesecake! Go get us the cutlery, dears.” He kissed both of their foreheads.

Blaine chuckled, watching the kids scurry into the kitchen and bicker about who would take the plates and the forks.

“What are you laughing at?” Kurt asked, leaning over to rest his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Just glad to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> refrescorojo prompted future daddies!klaine


End file.
